Karma's Warning: Redemption
by Instabilitas
Summary: An outbreak of darkness consumes Tokyo, but a greater personal battle consumes both Seiya and Galaxia. Second half of "Karma's Warning".
1. Chapter 1: Nothing Is As It Seems

_Author's note: B.S.S.M./Sailormoon, and all characters do not belong to me. They belong to the great Naoko Takeuchi and all of the other companies that I also do not own!_

_Second half of "Karma's Warning", Karma's Warning: Redemption_

_Alternate Universe story_

_Post-Stars_

_R&R_

- **Prelude** -

She watched the city from her spot on the rooftops. It was something she had grown used to in a short period of time. A cloaked figure watching, waiting as the city slept. It was so quiet at this hour. To think that a busy place such as this would ever have "quiet". It seemed like a distant dream, surreal. This whole situation remained surreal for her and she certainly was out of her element. A gust of wind kicked up causing her to stir suddenly. Her head rose and the hood of her cloak fell back partially. It revealed a face with eyes possessing an intent gaze. Something had caught her attention.

The streets were lined with lights having the sky itself lost to the dark. Only the brightest of stars were visible in a sea of black. Grey pavement lined the sidewalk as the streets remained more quiet than usual. It was in ruins but there were a few places still remaining.

A black door stood out from the stone wall. A dimly lit area in a dark alley stood out. There was something about this place, something drawing her in like a moth to the flame.

There was loud music blaring from every direction. People were everywhere seeming to move to the beat of the sound. Some were close to one another, some were alone, and others...

She felt a sudden jerk in her body. Something had hit into her. One of those strange people had clumsily staggered into her side. They barely looked up to acknowledge what had just happened proceeding to rush on by as if nothing had happened at all. At least that was the plan.

Her hand impulsively shot out to grab the person by the arm to stop them in their tracks. Their eyes widened revealing large gray eyes under messy black hair. Short styled, disheveled in every possible way and an exterior as dark as the sky that hid behind the illuminated streets.

It didn't take long to gather basics about the person, male, and clearly unaware. He seemed at a minimum startled which was a convenient enough reaction. Crimson eyes narrowed deciding to take out her annoyance on this person.

"What is this place?" Came a voice that was cool, calm, and commanding all at once. It was a tone notoriously associated with her, one she carried as easily as taking a single breath.

Those contrasting eyes never once met her crimson gaze directly. They were much all over the place, yet he managed to keep his view in her general direction. His lips parted to speak. In a split second his gaze was suddenly locked with hers. A single word, "Velfarre" slipped out with a hint of darkness. So soon as the word left his mouth did his gaze return to every which direction.

His lips spread further apart revealing a sinister grin as a low laughter followed. An interruption in the flow of energy caused the woman's grip to stray from the figure as his body abruptly slipped away. His body slinking back into the shadows of the crowd as if he wasn't there at all. Now it was her turn to be startled.

She didn't dare show it. That was something she was good at, something she _had_ to become good at. Something was off about this place. She could feel an energy, a familiar comfort worth a life time ago. It was then the music stopped and a new place had emerged.

The darkness turned to a grey smoke. A dimly lit bar met her view as a figure passed behind her blowing out some type of smoke from their mouth. When the air cleared a bit another figure approached the woman from behind.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A cool voice sounded to the former Golden Queen. Startled she whirled around to the source but was even more surprised when she saw exactly who it was. The _idol_, Seiya Kou.

"A drink?" The question was so simple, so obvious, yet it struck her as something foreign. From such a person, it _was_ something out of the ordinary as far as she was concerned.

"That's what you came here for isn't it?" The figure, Seiya, spoke as a matter of fact.

"You say such words so casually, Starlight." It was that very fact that bothered her the most and it was becoming more difficult to keep such a feeling to herself.

A smirk appeared as the idol appeared to be in thought. "Or," A pause was exchanged between them as dark blue eyes shifted to her crimson ones indefinitely. "maybe it's something more you want." Seiya didn't bother to reply to her comment but instead went on to completing an after thought of her own words.

A scoff upheaved from the bottom of Galaxia's throat. "Now you are being presumptuous."

"Oh?" It was partial surprise and mostly sarcasm that took over the first half of the reply. "You say that almost amused."

This caused Galaxia to slightly narrow her eyes. "I am far from amused."

Seiya would begin to pace closer to Galaxia with an air of unusual arrogance.

Galaxia in turn stood her ground barely moving even as the other approached. She locked her gaze with the Seiya's, only her lips parted to demand the answer she was searching for.

"What is it you are trying to get at, Starlight?" Her tone went even. Not even a hint of emotion tied into the question.

"The place where Stars are born." Seiya would lean in close to the woman's ear. "_Zero Star Sagittarius_." Her voice darkened.

Galaxia would shoot the figure a heavy glare. This person, this _Starlight_ was speaking to_ her _about the place where stars were born. How cruelly ironic a situation of such significance should be turned around on her in such a distasteful way. She would make a grab for Seiya's shirt proceeding to bring her form closer.

"What the _hell_ are you trying to pull, Starlight?" There was clear anger in the woman's tone and she was dangerously close to unleashing it onto Seiya.

The act had caused a few stray eyes to wander warily towards the two. Most though were too indulged in their own problems to take notice. In contrast, Seiya remained calm and still just as arrogant as she was before.

"Don't you think there's a better solution than the one you have in mind?" She even went as far as to 'smile' to the woman, which was more of a smirk.

Galaxia's grip tightened as she felt the energy surging inside of her, just waiting to be released. She saw through the Starlight's intention.

"Give me one reason why I should not dispose of your pitiful existence this instant."

Seiya in return simply shook her head and spoke forewarning. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. After all, this is between you and I. I don't think others need to be needlessly involved. Wouldn't you agree?" She'd cant her head in the direction of the bartender who had been watching them from the corner of his eye.

It took only a moment to detour her thoughts along a more rational line of thinking. This was not just a casual war of words. It was clearly some sort of twisted game the Starlight wished to initiate. As tempting as it was to simply blast her away, Galaxia knew better. She would let her go for now but keep her eyes piercing into dark blue orbs. A new approach was in order. This was far from over.

"What would _you_ know about the place where stars are born?" Civil. For now anyway. Information was far more valuable.

"You'd be surprised just how much I know."

"How much _do_ you know?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Seiya would give another smirk to Galaxia before turning a heel to walk over towards an empty booth.

Galaxia would follow proceeding to sit directly across from the 'male'. Seiya made no indication she was bothered by this fact but instead proceeded to idly look around the place.

"I demand an answer from you, Starlight."

"If you want an answer from me you can start with calling me 'Seiya'. People don't take to our kind very well around here anymore." She would look to Galaxia at this point.

"I am not playing your games, Starlight." Her tone was clearly irritated at the behavior of the Starlight which she found odd all together.

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" The expression in Galaxia's eyes said it all. Seiya didn't bother to wait for a verbal response and went on to quickly finish what she was saying. "But I ask instead, why are you asking me things you already know?"

"Let me phrase it in a way your simple mind will comprehend. You **will** tell me **now** what you know and why are here."

"I already told you. To answer why I'm here, you once asked yourself that same question. How fitting you should ask it again only to me which is why I'll ask again, 'isn't it obvious'?"

"I came here in search of a place to call my own, for the ultimate power in the galaxy. I doubt your reasons are of that mass of a scale."

"You and I are more alike than you care to admit, Galaxia."

"Are we." It was neither a question nor a retort. "You are acting nothing like the _Seiya_ I have come to know."

"What would that be? A star of insignificance not worth your time?"

"You seem to have everything all figured out. Why don't you tell me?"

It was Seiya's turn to narrow her eyes. "What exactly _would_ you know about me anyway?"

"The _Seiya_ I know would not be talking about the destruction of the galaxy." Her expression darkened as if knowing something more than what was being said.

"The destruction of the galaxy?" Seiya would let out a laugh at that. "Has being on Earth made you lose your mind?"

"My 'mind' is well in tact."

"Then you should know that it's not the destruction of the galaxy that I want."

"You wish to rebuild life in this galaxy. To do this will ultimately lead to it's destruction, even someone as simple-minded as yourself should know this."

"Unlike you though, I will succeed."

Galaxia was beyond herself at this point. She would rise from her seat to lunge at the Starlight. Not only speaking like a fool but now insulting her! She didn't care if others were watching. This Starlight had to be taught a lesson. Her hands clamped against her shirt proceeding to pull her across the table.

"What of your others? What will they think!"

"The 'others' aren't a concern anymore." Seiya's tone went dark.

"You have no idea what you are doing! You are alone in this _Starlight_ and are making a grave mistake!"

"A grave mistake? Why are you so concerned anyway? It's not like you actually care what happens to this galaxy anyway let alone have the power to stop the inevitable."

"That is where you are wrong." Galaxia's voice went even as black lightning began to crackle around her hands slightly.

Seiya glanced down to the woman's hands taking notice to the elaborate display she was producing. Even so close to death the matter didn't concern her nearly as much as it should have. She would smirk to the woman at that.

"I see things have changed since we last saw one another."

"Indeed they have." Galaxia's tone was dark as she didn't back down in the least bit.

"In such a place, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Seiya was almost daring her to do something though she would toy with the idea that she may also not.

Without a verbal response, Galaxia would release the figure of Seiya in a surge of black electricity.

Seiya's figure would be blasted back into a wall as her figure slid down onto the floor. At this point everyone's attention was on the two and what had just transpired. For al they knew, someone had just been thrown against a wall by some unknown force. Galaxia paid no mind to the others and proceeded to walk over to the fallen Starlight rather nonchalant about what she just did. She had other far more important things on her mind.

A smirk would form against Seiya's face as a low chuckle emitted. Galaxia actually went through with her threat though she couldn't say she never saw this coming, at least perhaps not to this degree anyway. Apparently there was more force to the attack than she anticipated, but it was nothing she couldn't brush off at the moment. A hand would place at her side to raise her figure to a slow stand.

"You should be more serious." Her eyes were to the floor but landed on the person at hand once fully standing. "With an attack like that, do you really expect to defeat me?"

"Your ambitions will fail Starlight!" Galaxia would raise a hand into the air as golden energy shot up from the ground to encompass her figure. With that her Sailor Soldier attire would form.

Seiya's hand would raise into the air as the scenery around them would begin to warp and distort. The voices and people became nothing more than a blur and muffled sounds until they disappeared all together. The scenery around changed to the desolate streets of Tokyo. A dark wind shot up from under Seiya's figure. In her place stood the form of Star Fighter. With her hand still in the air, the Star Yell would form within her grasp.

The target was just ahead. It was an unmistakable figure that encompassed all that needed to be destroyed. Yes, this person would feel everything and be forced to reflect on what they were getting themselves into. They knew better now. Such a person could not be allowed to live.

Rocks and small debris began to raise from the ground in an invisible wind. A low droning sound accompanied the swirling of energy that had a slight darkness to it.

"You should have left things alone. Where as I had a reason for pursuing you, I have to wonder what yours are for pursuing me. Is it my '_light_' you're after? Have you become so dark you can't live without it, even if it could never be yours?" A small smirk would form against the figure's face. No, they would not give the other the time to respond to the question. What they thought didn't matter and they would soon be nothing more than dust in the wind.

Hues of blue light laced with anger collected around a hand wrapped in black leather. Fingers tightly clenched around a star-shaped compact with blues, yellows and reds decorating a white outline. The motion ensued like any other time they attacked, but the emotion was vastly different than they had felt in the past. A convoluted perception of the truth had blinded this person to the point of despair. A new figure stood in place of the former valiant soldier of justice. Their eyes were hard with little emotion. Their face was stiff with a narrow jaw line.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting With The Past

_Tokyo, One Week Earlier..._

She watched the city from a spot on the rooftops. It gave her an odd sense of comfort, being alone with no one around. Somehow she had managed to make her way to the roof top of the Tenth District Hospital. It was large, similarly to the other roof tops that aligned themselves next to the large structure. It was so quiet at this hour. To think that a busy place such as this would ever have "quiet", but it was different. Her eyes wandered past the ledge catching a glimpse of what laid below.

The streets were lined with lights having the sky itself lost to the dark. Only the brightest of stars were visible in a sea of black. Grey pavement lined the sidewalk as the streets remained more quiet than usual. The buildings looked run down and the streets were full of paper and various other trash that blew around like tumble weeds through the passing cars. There was a darkness that lingered. Things were certainly not as she last remembered them to be.

She remembered everything. She remembered why she had come to this place, how the darkness had followed her here, and... Oh yes, the matter of the Starlight. But where was she going to find her? That was one thing she knew for certain. She was not going to rest until she had answers.

There were crowds of people wandering the streets. None of which held any concern to her. A sudden screeching noise abruptly met her ears, but not before a strong energy was felt inside her body. It was unmistakable, and no doubt someone she knew well. Her eyes fell to the sound spotting a familiar face. It was no doubt who she thought it was. She would phase into the masses below to have a closer look.

"OI YOU! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" A fist would shake before the source of the voice turned to walk away, only, it didn't quite work out that way.

As soon as the shoe hit an uneven area in the sidewalk the body fell head first into a conveniently placed lamp pole with a loud *THUD*. A head of blond, odango-styled hair met the view of the woman before sliding down to the pavement below.

It was tempting to shake her head in disbelief, but she somehow managed to hold her composure. How could such a person be so... careless! It was hard to believe this was the same person she fought against a life time ago. In any case, she quickly shrugged off the thought proceeding to address the girl formally.

The girl had barely managed to turn around before a sudden voice took her off guard from behind. The name, "Sailormoon" met her ears causing the girl to become a bit hesitant in her actions. She turned around giving the woman a 'confused' look as an initial response.

"Eheh, you must have the wrong person!" A hand placed against the back of her head.

"It is no mistake." Crimson eyes watched the girl from a reasonable distance. "You do realize who I am, yes?"

The girl stared to the woman for a moment appearing to be in thought. They were both dressed differently than what they usually wore, but there was no mistaking the other for who they were regardless.

"Galaxia!" Realization set in and a shocked expression replaced her former nervous one.

Ah, yes. The girl did realize who she was. She would cut to business averting anything else. "There is something we need to discuss."

"So much has happened! When Taiki and Yaten said you were back I didn't think it was true! Everyone has been worried!" The girl was practically speaking in run-on sentences seeming to have the former Golden Queen's words fall on deaf ears. It seemed she had missed what she had said completely. "Ne, where is Seiya?"

"I-What?" Galaxia had been prepared to come back with a suitable response to the scatter-brained behavior of the Moon Soldier. However, the last part of her ramblings caught her much off-guard. A puzzled expression replaced her normally composed demeanor.

"Seiya; Isn't she with you?" Her excitable demeanor quickly turned to concern.

Well this certainly wasn't the reaction she had expected, nor had she expected the very question she had intended to ask be asked to her. "No." However, before she could continue the girl before her had already begun to speak again.

"What happened? Where is Seiya?"

"How should I-" Galaxia started to reply in a knee-jerk response but quickly stopped herself deciding to continue to be civil. "My guess is as good as your own. I do not know the whereabouts of the Starlight. I came to ask you the same question."

"That's strange! Taiki and Yaten said she was going to see you… I thought for sure she would be with you."

For a former enemy, the girl sure seemed to talk like they were best of friends. Maybe that was just part of her easy going attitude. She was still much of a mystery to her, but there was something far more alarming that had caught her attention. The Starlight had intentions of seeing her? Galaxia's eyes narrowed slightly. "What else have they told you?"

"Eh?" Usagi blinked a few times before putting a hand to the back of her head letting out a nervous laugh. "Eheh… Well there has just been stories about you and Seiya - But I don't really know anything!"

"Stories?" Galaxia wasn't buying it. There was definitely something the girl wasn't telling her and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Hai! Seiya had been sick and was looking for you. They said that you had come back and… Actually… maybe I shouldn't be telling you such things…" She let out more nervous laughs as her demeanor seemed to tense a bit.

"How long ago did the Starlight set out to look for me?"

"…Three days ago." The girl looked away as clear concern washed over her face. "I thought when I saw you that you would know where she was, but now… I don't know if something has happened to her…" The former jubilant girl had a solemn expression wash over her face as it seemed to encompass her whole body.

At a time she would have relished seeing her in such a way, but she was no longer that person. Instead, she felt… remotely bad. It appeared they had similar concerns for the Starlight. While not entirely compassionate, it did feel strange to see the Moon Soldier in such a state. "Sailor Moon," She would assert herself confidently. "I will find her." With that she turned with the intentions of walking away.

"Wait! If you're looking for Seiya too, maybe we can look for her together! Ne?"

Galaxia stopped for a moment looking back to the girl. Her words struck her enough to get her to remotely consider it. However, her pride quickly got in the way. "I will find the Starlight myself." She went to answering in the only way she knew how before disappearing from view.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter The Starlight

_Prologue_

_ They say angels and reapers can come in many forms. Sometimes things don't exactly work the way they're supposed to. Other times things are handed to you without even knowing it. This task I was handed was clear from the beginning, but there was still something missing. There was this force that I can not explain that drove me to protect this essence. I would have sacrificed my shine to protect her light and that is exactly what I had done. My own feelings for another was the cause of my demise. To protect the angel, I made a deal with the reaper–and for that, I faced my consequence tastefully as my body slowly faded to nothing._

_ I was blinded by the light and had drown in darkness. The cross I that I had to bear was not what I wanted. Sometimes I just wondered if I was going insane and other times I feel as if I was going to be okay. Maybe I will be okay, but I can't get rid of this sinking feeling inside that haunts me._

_I feel as if I am cursed to be alone at times and perhaps I have done something to deserve this. _

_ For now I stand at my guard. My stance stays bold and defiant, even if I have grown weak and numb on the inside. Blue with specs of grey fall before my eyes as I look up. Scenery of a vivid green match my gaze for a moment. Even that was beginning to turn into shades of grey and a dull black as I felt my senses slightly give way. I feel like I have lost a part of myself by coming here; especially now, after the explosion of light that is. Am I dead? Heh._

_ A small thing called "rebirth" had brought everyone back to life. The power of Sailor Moon's Legendary Silver Crystal was able to put a stop to evil's rein. Although I didn't live to see the end myself, I have heard stories. All I know is the evil in the galaxy had been defeated and everyone's Sailor Crystal returned to their rightful host._

_ I returned to Kinmokusei with the others to rebuild the life we once had. Though long, sometimes painstakingly so, things eventually returned to normal. Almost everything..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Enter The Starlight - Part 1**

It's ironic really how things don't always turn out how one expects them to. This was especially true for Sailor Star Fighter, alias Seiya Kou. She awoke again only to find herself half frozen on the inside. Her body stirred but her heart was numb. Seiya felt the numbing pain inside of her head as it pounded against her being. Tiny flakes of grey fell from the sky and lightly dusted the ground. A piece fell on her cheek as she raised a hand to wipe it away. Instead she felt it smear across her skin. A puzzled look crossed her expression as she raised a hand into the air to catch what was falling. She rubbed a piece between her fingers feeling the same thing. A dark grey smeared across her skin as she recognized it as ash. But where would ash be coming from? And why was it raining from the sky?

It was quiet. A dead silence filled the air as nothing and no one appeared to be around. She stood, her shoe creating an imprint in the light dusting on the sidewalk. Her eyes fell upon a desolate street with parts of the pavement pulled up and buildings falling apart. Cars were deteriorated and abandoned as much of the buildings that lined the street. It was a narrow street she could identify though much of her surroundings were covered in grey. An eerie feeling fell upon her feeling very alone and uneasy. Was she… it? Her steps took her further down the streets seeing much of the same thing. The ash clung to her outfit and hair as she walked the empty streets. The horizon was barely visible having a wall of grey in front of her at all times.

Through the ash came movement suddenly. A noise - footsteps other than her own. Beyond the veil of grey revealed a cloaked figure. Seiya's eyes narrowed slightly beginning to ease her advance. There was something familiar yet unsettling about this figure. However, it was not until they spoke it removed all doubt.

"The power of stars will always be close by no matter where I go, no matter what comes of the future." A deep female voice began. Don't you agree…" Their voice paused while raising their head. "Sailor Star Fighter?" It was at that moment the hood moved back from their face revealing a beautiful woman with crimson eyes. Her gaze set upon the figure intently.

"Impossible…" Seiya's eyes fully narrowed taking a step back. Her body tensed not believing what she was seeing. It looked like… But surely it couldn't be…

"It's cold out today." A voice from behind met her attention causing her to turn around. The figure of her princess stood before her and suddenly she was no longer on the streets but back in her home where she last saw her. Seiya stumbled back a few steps not able to believe what she was seeing.

"Fighter… Are you okay?" Kakyuu went to move toward her with concern in her eyes. She went to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Starlight." A different voice echoed in her head causing her attention to be distracted. The hand of her princess began to turn to ash as did the rest of her body as she collapsed to the floor into nothing.

"PRINCESS!" Seiya's eyes went wide as she reached out to the figure in front of her, helpless to stop the inevitable. The scene suddenly returned to the streets as she stood extending her hand into the falling ash. Her voice echoed inside of her head as she felt her mouth open without words. She quickly retracted her hand bringing herself to a defensive position. Her body turned around to see nothing behind her, and nothing at either side of her.

A hand placed on her shoulder suddenly causing her to turn around on instinct. Her eyes met with the hooded figure who looked like a ghost from the past.

"What do you want?" Dark blue eyes narrowed heavily to the figure. It was no longer uneasiness. It was a bad feeling in the pit of her gut. Something was happening and she had no clue what was going on.

"We have much to discuss, Starlight." A smirk became visible after those words.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Enter The Starlight - Part 2**

_"Seiya; Isn't she with you?"_

Why would she ask such a thing? Were they not ALL enemies still?

_ "That's strange! Taiki and Yaten said she was going to see you… I thought for sure she would be with you."_

Why would the Starlight be searching for her?

_"Eheh… Well there has just been stories about you and Seiya - But I don't really know anything!"_

What _stories_ had those other Starlights been telling the girl? She had so many unanswered questions going through her mind. It was even more unsettling how much she appeared to be otherwise _obsessing_ over the Starlight.

_"Wait! If you're looking for Seiya too, maybe we can look for her together! Ne?"_

_ "I will find the Starlight myself."_

Seeing the Moon soldier again after that time… How could such a person be so easygoing! She remembered everything as she was certain the girl must have as well. Yet, she was treated more as a friend than an enemy. It was disturbing how comfortable the Moon soldier was with her - As if nothing had ever happened. Perhaps others had different ways of coping with things, however, she was certain had it been anyone else, they would not have acted the same. In any case she was distracted enough without delaying her search any further.

It was strange being back in such a place, especially as a spectator among the planet's mundane activities. How she only wished it was truly that simple. There was a darkness that was looming over this planet once more and this time she had no control over the events to come. There was an uncertainty and it bothered her more than she would ever let on.

_"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"_

_ "You have made a grave mistake… Starlight."_

That was the beginning….

_ "I'm not giving up until I have answers from you."_

_ "You do not know what you are doing. Leave here at once, Starlight."_

If only the Starlight had listened...

_ "But why sacrifice yourself for me?" _

_ "When I die, this creature will be no more. The darkness will not be able to take your shine."_

It was supposed to be over once she sacrificed herself, but it didn't work out that way. Somehow, even so close, things went wrong. However, despite somehow surviving, the Starlight appeared to be alive still. She could still feel her energy even though it was faint. How long was she in that hospital for?

The scenery around her was far different than when she first arrived here. She could remember the structures being far less run down and otherwise in shambles. The streets were much livelier as well, though there was still enough life passing through to exceed her comfort zone. Though otherwise insignificant, they were annoyances altogether.

She resumed position on the rooftop of a nearby building. It appeared to be in the general center of the masses where she could keep an eye on everyone, yet not actually have to be in physical contact with them. Or so that was the plan anyway.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" A sudden voice took her off guard from behind. She quickly turned to face the source of the voice while keeping herself heavily guarded. The figure seemed to take notice to her defense and backed away a few steps while outstretching their hands.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you staring off into the distance from afar. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Crimson eyes remained on the figure appearing to simply observe for the moment. An average sized male with short dark hair. Nothing seemingly out of the ordinary about the man.

"Murakami Tamotsu." The man took a step forward while dropping his hands to his sides. "I'm the landlord of this complex." He continued on as if stating such would make his presence more wanted. His figure seemed to become a bit more comfortable seeing no hostility towards his being thus far. "Are you stargazing?"

"I suppose you could say that." She didn't really want to pay much mind to him and hoped he would leave on his own. She turned her attention back to the distance where she could watch the masses below while still aware he was still there.

"I used to know a fellow who came up here a lot for those reasons. I thought maybe he would be here, but he hasn't been around for a while." Tamotsu put a hand to the back of his head casually. "You know I don't seem to recognize you. Is this your first time here?"

For someone she just met, he sure seemed very talkative of things that held no interest to her and now he wished to otherwise engage her in… conversation. How annoying.

"I do not plan to stay long and was just leaving. If who you are looking for is not here, I suggest you do the same." She went to take a step towards the edge of the building intending to just simply vanish. However, to someone who did not know who she was or what she was capable of would very much think otherwise.

"Wait!" Tamotsu advanced closer with concern in his expression. "It doesn't have to be this way!"

"What?" She turned around to face him not understanding why he was suddenly reacting this way.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this. I know it's difficult times but I beg of you, please don't jump!"

She arched an eyebrow to the man before realizing what he was getting at. Why did he care if she did such a thing? Not that she was going to anyway. "Hmpth, how naive." She lightly scoffed to herself. "Even if I were to do such a foolish thing, you would not be able to stop me." She took a step back facing him. Her arms folded against her chest.

"I beg to differ." His expression was serious as he looked to her.

Galaxia's eyes narrowed. It was then a small gray flake fell to the ground before her. This caused a small distraction, but not enough to take her focus off of the man. More and more flakes began to fall before her causing her to fully take notice to their presence. She glanced up to the sky noticing them appearing to come down like rain, though no clouds were in sight. It was odd. Perhaps more-so than the man before her.

"It's just like last time…" Tamotsu trailed looking to the sky.

Galaxia took a step forward towards the man keeping her eyes narrowed. He turned to face her but instead someone else was standing in his place.

"Galaxia." The voice greeted her. It was a familiar voice and even more so a familiar face. She was taken off-guard as she felt a jolt in her body. The gray flakes came down more and more to lightly coat the ground below. The ground below her was no longer the building but broken pavement. Galaxia was no stranger to illusions, but this felt all too real for her. Surely this had to be some kind of shift in space… but how? Truth was she didn't understand what was happening but didn't dare waver. It would be a sign of weakness and she couldn't show that. She refused to.

"You." She replied in her own greeting of sorts. "How can this be possible you are here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The figure smirked.

"I would not be asking if it was." Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Asking what?" A sudden voiced sounded from behind her as the scene suddenly turned back to the roof top. Galaxia quickly turned to face the voice seeing the strange man looking to her with a puzzled expression. A small roll of thunder sounded as light rain hit the ground around them.

If she wasn't confused before, she was certainly confused now. It all happened to quick she didn't have time to process logically what was happening. "You… Nevermind that." She lightly shook her head feeling a small headache beginning to emerge. "As I said before, I am leaving and you will do nothing to stop me." With that she made a leap off of the building without giving the man a second to react.

She could hear him yell after her before phasing onto a nearby fire escape on the side of the building. She looked up to see him running to the side of the building to peer over managing to make eye contact. The look on his face was sheer terror before a sigh of relief was spotted upon seeing her. Why she spared him the thought of her plummeting to her death was beyond her. Perhaps being here had made her grow… soft. She had already been on this planet far longer than she had intended. Hopefully she would find the Starlight and not need to be bothered with this place for much longer.


	4. Chapter 4: Present and Past

_DISCLAIMER: CONTAINS SPOILERS. Throwbacks on events in the manga._

* * *

There was tension and a darkness seemed to linger between the two. Was it her imagination? It sure didn't feel like it. Then again nothing seemed to be real anymore. Was this too a dream? Silence. She stared to the figure waiting for them to go on only to receive nothing in return. She had her own questions and waiting around wasn't an option. Her body jerked to pull away positioning herself defensively.

"What is this place? Do you have something to do with all of this?"

The figure would let out a small scoff at that. "I suppose it does look 'different' from what you are accustomed to, but this place is somewhere you will never forget. A place you and your others once became accustomed to." The figure raised a hand causing the ash to fall from the door of a nearby building.

Underneath revealed a tarnished glass window with the words "CROWN" visible. Further into the building revealed several pieces of furniture with covers over them. It looked like no one had been there in years. There was a familiar feeling about this place. The name, the structure of how everything was laid out inside. Though covered the shapes were recognizable enough to read as chairs and tables. Seiya had a sinking feeling in the pit of her gut that just confirmed everything the figure was saying.

"This, is present day Tokyo."

Seiya would gasp at that. Even though her eyes dare not deceive her, that just couldn't be true! "Impossible! How can that be true?"

"The events of the past did not go as fate had planned. The stars had plans to save this world, but a change of events caused all of that to be for nothing. The darkness took over and life as we once knew it to be perished as fires took over the city. Buildings crumbled, and streets collapsed leaving nothing but ash in it's wake to cover what once was." The figure looked on into the distance as a wall of gray met their view.

"If all life had perished, how is it that I'm still here?"

"You are here because I have brought you here."

Seiya's eyes narrowed feeling there was more to this person than what she originally thought. "Who are you?"

"I, have many names. I am without beginning, and I am without end. My purpose is to make sure events in this galaxy go as fate has ordained it." A pause as they turned to face the Starlight once again. "And that is exactly what I am going to do."

"And how does bringing me to this hell accomplish that?"

"Because it was you who was directly responsible for the events that changed everything."

If Seiya wasn't already shocked by everything this person was saying, she sure was now. She couldn't wrap her head around any of this and just wished this was just was just another nightmare and she would wake up soon and everything would be as she remembered it. "This doesn't make any sense! What happened that caused all of this?"

"Simple. You failed to kill Galaxia."

Flashbacks began to run through her head as a familiar voice echoed inside...

* * *

_'You have made a grave mistake… Starlight.'_

_'I'm not giving up until I have answers from you.'_

_'You do not know what you are doing. Leave here at once, Starlight.'_

_'But why sacrifice yourself for me?'_

_'When I die, this creature will be no more. The darkness will not be able to take your shine.'_

* * *

Those last words struck her hard as realization set in. Was Galaxia trying to prevent all of this? That figure she saw attacking her... Could it be...

"Things could have been different, Starlight... If only you had stayed out of things."

Seiya's eyes narrowed to the figure as she took a step back to position herself into a defensive stance.

The scene around her began to distort and blur. A low boom echoed sounding as if it was coming from all around. Seiya kept her stance as it was never once letting her guard down. The booms began to get louder as voices began to faintly sound in the background and the space around them continued to warp. It looked as if everything was spinning as the voices got louder until they were the same volume as the low booms. The booms would begin to soften as the surroundings became more clear. She saw people and smoke around them. They were no longer on the desolate streets but in a low lit room with several tables and people everywhere. They were sitting, talking, and walking about seeming to be too busy to notice she were there. The sounds were several voices, and the scene around them was clear, aside from the smoke.

A figure suddenly rushed towards her as Seiya went to extend a hand to stop them in their place.

"Hey, you-!" But her hand went right through as her words fell on deaf ears. The figure proceeded to rush past and through her as if she wasn't there at all. Seiya stepped back in shock as she stared on to the figure. "What the..."

"That man can not hear nor see you."

Seiya whirled around to find the cloaked figure standing behind her in closer proximity than she had been expecting.

"What just happened? Where are we?"

"Everything that is happening, are the events that already happened."

"Events that already happened?"

"Do you know the place where stars are born?" A sudden voice sounded from where the man had run off to. Seiya turned to face the voice having an unsettling feeling come over.

"Strong ones, weak ones, light and darkness... They all come from the same place." The voice continued.

"Memories, if you will." The cloaked figure continued from behind Seiya as she continued to look on towards the new figure who spoke.

"Memories? Memories of who?" Seiya asked half to herself.

"Where is this place?! If I can control the stars, space and time would be mine! I could become a God, and I could say good bye to this life!" A man shouted throwing a hand out to the side of him. Seiya recognized this to be the same man who had rushed past her a moment ago.

"Trash!" Yet another figure contributed to the flow of conversation abruptly bringing themselves to a stand. "You were born trash, and you will die as trash." The figure continued. They were dressed elaborately having what appeared to be metallic armor, gold in color. By now they had acquired multiple sets of eyes to fall on them, including the Starlight who narrowed her eyes upon seeing this person. Seiya knew immediately who it was.

"Where ever I go, there is nothing but trash, and only trash stars." The figure would start walking away from the group and towards Seiya.

"This planet wasn't mine either. This power I have..." At this point the figure appeared to be talking to no one in particular. "I am the one chosen by God." It was at that moment they were within arms length of Seiya as they moved to walk though her.

Seiya narrowed her eyes as she went to put up a hand to stop her but her actions were in vain as the figure literally proceeded to walk right through her. She turned around to look on towards where the figure was walking appearing to be taken back at what had just happened.

"You look surprised."

Seiya turned to look a the cloaked figure who stood beside her. "That was Galaxia."

"Indeed it was."

"Why did she just... Does she not know we are here?"

"I already told you, Starlight. These people cannot hear nor see you. The events that are happening are not in real time."

"Then these are..." Seiya trailed turning back to where Galaxia was walking off to. She ran after her to catch up to where she was going. It appeared as if she was walking out of this place outside, out in the open.

"I want more power. It is out there somewhere, a star that will give me more power." Galaxia turned to walk along the streets in frustration.

"A place where stars are born?" A cloaked figure sounded from up ahead. "Yes, I know it." They were sitting as another figure stood crouched in front of them listening. "The origin of the universe. The place where stars are born."

Galaxia would stop to stare to the figure. Seiya stopped next to her looking to the figure as well.

"Zero Star Sagitarius. That, is the center of the universe. Center of the galaxy..." The figure trailed.

The space around them would distort and quickly change into a sea of stars floating in an abyss of black.

"Come to me my children. I will tell you where the star you seek is." The cloaked figure's voice echoed and filled the space around them.

"I will tell you everything." A hand placed upon Seiya's shoulder as the cloaked figure accompanying her spoke and their voice echoed in her head. "The place where stars are born... That is the place Galaxia seeks, that is the final resting place of stars, and where you will be able to rewrite history in order to save your friends. You alone, can alter the fate of the stars and change the future. To **ensure** the future will come as fate has ordained it." The grip on her shoulder tightened as she felt the energy within her rise. Her sense of control was lost for a moment as she felt the energy surge within her. Her eyes shut for a moment feeling the energy around and within her swirl. A low humming emitted until it became a pulsating boom. She felt her heart pounding to the sound increasing speed until everything simply went black.

When she awoke, she was standing on the streets of Tenth District Tokyo. The sound of a car passing met her ears as she turned to face the noise. It was then she noticed a handful of people walking around on the opposite side of the road. She looked ahead and saw another hand full of people walking in her direction. She moved against the wall of a building to observe her surroundings. Everything appeared to be back to normal. Was everything that had just transpired a dream? It didn't feel like one, and somehow she had a feeling this wasn't the end of it. A sigh escaped her as she moved her hands into her pockets to walk among the crowd of people. Maybe it would be best to just go home, at least to the home she remembered and hope that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her now.


End file.
